


Pom-Pom Waving Queen

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Cumplay, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Football Player Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Ashton, Unsafe Sex, cheerleader luke, im bad at tagging, kinda cute, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Luke is a popular cheerleader; Ashton is a popular football player. They’re the perfect match for each other.





	Pom-Pom Waving Queen

Clad tightly in a mini skirt, stood Ashton's boyfriend. He was pretty. Tendril curls were tied back in a bun, pretty smile across his lips, with those perfect, white teeth. Luke Hemmings gained instant popularity in school from becoming the head cheerleader. He deserved the spot. Being flexible, loud, and bubbly all the time was not an easy task. He had a constant reputation to keep up, an appearance to establish, a crowd to keep. Everyone wanted him, so it was not hard to believe that the captain of the football team had asked him out.

Their first date was weird, since they hadn't known each other. Ashton had expected Luke to be shallow, manipulating. It completely threw him off to discover such a sweet person. Luke listened to every word he said, drank it in. And by the second date, they were making out on Luke's back porch.

Now Luke and Ashton were inseparable. Luke was at Ashton's every game (of course, he had to be; they were his games too), and Ashton would come out onto the field with the brightest smile imaginable. Luke was his good-luck charm. Today, was a simple practice. Luke was ordering the other cheerleaders around, running a hand over his face when there was a mishap or he had to show them how to do the routine properly. Ashton shook his head fondly.

"ASH!" Calum yelled. The voice of Ashton's best friend, and teammate, pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed, unwillingly looking away from Luke and back to his own practice. Luke was busy anyways, and they were going to see each other after. 

"I know, I know." Ashton huffed, jogging over towards Calum. They were practicing running drills. It wasn't Ashton's fault his boyfriend was far more interesting than sprinting to the other side of a field.

"You can drool over pretty boy later." Calum patted Ashton's back. Ashton nodded with a small shrug, taking one last glance before focusing.

For Luke, it was no different. The pretty blonde had, "tied his sneakers" for the thousandth time just to keep staring at Ashton. Ashton and his big muscles. Luke almost messed up the routine. Forgetting a jump, facing the wrong way, nearly confusing the whole team. There must have been something wrong with him to be so easily distracted. 

Luke's mind was locked on thoughts of Ashton sneaking into his room. Ashton kissing him. Ashton's hair. Luke had to bite the inside of his cheek to wake himself up from his daydream.

"Lu, is everything okay?" His friend, Jenna, asked. Her small hand was on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, nodding. 

"M'okay," Luke giggled, "Just ready to go home today. Hate school."

Luke was so nice to everyone. It was one of the reasons he remained so popular. That, and of course, Ashton. 

Practice seemed to go on forever. Luke's legs had began to hurt, and his skin was slightly shiny from the humidity outside. His skirt was beginning to get a little sticky. Luke was more than thrilled to run over to grab his water bottle, gulping it down to try and cool down. Some of it dripped down his melon-pink lips and down his body. He was only wearing a cropped-tee, and little droplets formed on his tummy and naval. Luke waved at all of his friends as they got their bags. 

"Drive safe, guys. Don't forget to learn the routine!" He shouted towards the few who were already near the parking lot. Luke shook his head fondly, instantly brightening up when he saw a familiar, curly mop of hair moving towards him. He bit his full lip to hide his smirk, running across the field to jump into Ashton's arms. Ashton was all wet, and his skin was uncomfortably warm. But Luke didn't care. Ashton had dropped his helmet to catch Luke, his hands underneath Luke's toned thighs.

"Hey, Lukey-Lu," Ashton pressed a gentle kiss to Luke's lips. Luke had his arms around Ashton's neck.

 

"Hi!" Luke giggled. Ashton carried Luke, his little bag, and his own helmet over towards where his team was gathering their things. He placed Luke on his feet. Luke's hands remained around the older boy's arm. Little Lukey was a Sophomore, and Ashton was a Senior. He was always slightly timid around the muscular players. 

"Just let me grab my stuff, angel. We'll go to mine. Yeah?" Ashton pecked Luke's cheeks and nose. Luke nodded and played with his fingers, clutching his bag and waiting patiently. 

"Hey Irwin, is his pussy as good as a girl's?!" An unknown voice called from the locker room. Luke shriveled in distaste. His cheeks flaming red.

"I'm sorry, what the hell did you just say?" Ashton glared over towards the player who had said it. It was Adam. Adam had liked Luke prior to Ashton asking him out. Luke knew that the guy was a jerk, so he turned him down. Adam couldn't really take no for an answer, however, and he had began to make snide comments about Luke being a girl. Luke was not a girl. He was most definitely just a fem boy.

"I asked if his pussy was as good as any girls you have fucked!" Adam shouted. Luke's eyes welded with tears at the harsh words. One glance towards Luke's way, one glimpse of him crying, and Ashton lost his mind. 

"You keep my boy's name out of your mouth. So help me, Adam, don't make me kick your ass in front of him!" Ashton was taller than Adam. His chest was puffed, and his voice came out as a growl. Calum had walked over to comfort Luke, rubbing his back. Smiling gently at him. Luke loved Calum. He was the only other boy, besides Ashton, on the football team that Luke could trust. The others always seemed to want something from him.

"Whatever, Irwin. You'd better keep that slut locked away. He'll whore around with everyone. You know he's sucked everyone on the te-" Adam's disgusting voice was cut off by a strong blow to his jaw. Adam spit, blood coming out, and went to give a retaliating punch. Ashton stopped him with two more punches. One to his cheek. The other to his chin. He stumbled back, wincing in pain. He was bruised and bleeding now. Ashton's knuckles were sure to be bruised the next day.

"Remember how I fucking made you feel whenever you want to talk about Luke again. Next time, you won't leave here with the feeling in your legs." Ashton spat darkly. He shoved his bag onto his shoulder, walking over to Luke and Calum. His demeanor changed quickly. He nodded a thank you to Calum and picked up his trembling boyfriend. Luke was crying into Ashton's shoulder as soon as he had his legs wrapped around him.

"Baby, baby. Shh. We're gonna go home. Lukey-Lu, please don't cry. None of it's true." Ashton whispered to Luke. He hated when he had to pry the boy from his body and place him into the passenger's seat of his car. He gently fastened Luke's seatbelt, kissing all over his face, "Baby, don't cry."

Luke was sniffling now. His blue eyes were puffy from all of his broken sobs. If there was one thing that made Luke upset, it was when he was slut-shamed. He had only ever been with Ashton, though, many people didn't believe that since he was head cheerleader. 

"I-I know, w-wanna go home and cuddle in your bed. Watch TV." Luke whimpered. Ashton's thumbs were tracing circles onto Luke's thighs.

 

"We will, baby. I still have your little teddy at my house. Smells like you," Ashton tried to cheer the blonde up. Luke smiled sadly.

"Love you..." He mumbled. 

"And I love you." Ashton pecked Luke's lips, standing to close his door and walk to the driver's seat. 

+

Luke was much happier at Ashton's house. He was freshly showered, lying in the older boy's jersey with his teddy wrapped between his arms. It, of course, had the number 7 on the back, and printed in a white font read: "Irwin." He felt so comfortable and snuggly in Ashton's bed. His boyfriend always kept his room chilly. That's how they both preferred it for napping together after long days. He was not wearing underwear. He refused to wear boxers that didn't make his bum look nice. 

Napping wasn't really what Luke had in mind when he saw Ashton's bare chest and v-lines clinging to a towel. He whimpered aloud. His blue eyes darkened. 

"My boyfriend is so hot." Luke said, blushing. He wet his lips with his soft, pink tongue and stared at Ashton without an ounce of shame. 

"Funny, same here." Ashton chuckled, looking through his drawers for boxers. 

"No, Ashy, leave them off." Luke rolled onto his tummy, arching his bum a little. 

"Oh?" Ashton asked with smirk. He glanced over Luke's arched spine. He walked over, lying down beside Luke underneath the duvet. He pulled Luke into his arms. His naked body was slightly dampened. Luke fluttered his long lashes and giggled. His baby blue eyes sparkled as he crawled to be placed atop of Ashton's waist. His thighs were straddling the older boy. 

"Missed you..." Luke pressed his lips to Ashton's. Ashton gripped Luke's prominent hipbones, holding him in place. 

"Missed you too." Ashton mumbled against Luke's lips. 

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Luke had his hands pressed to Ashton's chest. His soft lip was caught between his teeth. His smile softly showing. 

"It's no problem, baby. Adam was right about one thing though..." Ashton said. Luke frowned a little. 

"W-What?" The blonde whimpered, tearing up. 

"I should lock you away, so that you're all mine." Ashton mumbled; he ran his hands up and down Luke's thighs. Luke blushed and felt his dick harden under Ashton's shirt.

"Daddy..." The youngest boy moaned. Ashton's possessiveness made him weak, naughty even. The football player twirled one of Luke's curls around his finger. His other hand was running up the too-big sports shirt that hit the blonde's creamy thighs. Large, callused hands brushed Luke's squishy tummy. Luke was so soft in Ashton's arms. The older boy hardened beneath Luke's bare bottom. Luke rubbed back against him with a groan.

"Daddy...please," He whined, tossing his head back to reveal the bare column of his throat. Pale skin remained unmarked until Ashton saw, and he took the opportunity to suck purple hickies across Luke's skin. 

Luke's back arched into Ashton's touch. He rubbed back against the older boy, whimpering and panting when he felt the length of his boyfriend's dick catching against his entrance. He screwed his eyes shut, desperate for more. He gently pushed Ashton away from his neck, taking the hem of the oversized fabric. Blue eyes locked with hazel as Luke went to pull Ashton's jersey over his torso. The older boy pulled Luke's hands away with a slight head shake. 

"Lukey-Lu, I want to fuck you in it. God you look so sexy in my jersey. With my number and name. Please leave it on," Ashton's sweet whispers came out as growls and groans. The friction on his dick was making him see stars. To prove his point, he groped a handful of Luke's bum. Squishing the globes, smacking a little. Luke giggled in delight at the attention. 

"I'm your pretty baby! All pretty in your jersey? Yeah, Ashy?" Luke hiccuped from giggling and panting too much. He smiled and kissed all over Ashton's face, "Now lube my boy pussy up..."

Luke was obsessed with being feminized. He didn't like it when jerks called him a girl because that was far from the truth. But, when Ashton called Luke pretty things, or referred to his hole as a "boy pussy," Luke felt a special kind of humiliation. He loved it. It was beyond dirty. 

Ashton fumbled around in his nightstand for the overused bottle of lube. He smiled to himself when he found the sticky bottle. He popped the cap, pouring the cool substance down his long fingers. 

"Lu, you wanna ride them?" Ashton used his dry hand to massage Luke's thighs. 

"Mhmm!" Luke was still giggly, happy to be all dirty with his boyfriend. Luke was Ashton's biggest fan. 

"Alright, lift up for me?" Ashton tapped Luke's lower back, and the youngest boy nodded in response. 

When Ashton had access, he traced Luke's rim. Pressing the pad of his finger inside, pulling it out. Luke loved to be teased and played with like he were some sex doll. The blonde boy's pretty lips dropped open. His eyes rolled back when he all but sat down on Ashton's fingers. 

He grinded back against the finger inside him. He bounced on Ashton's fingers like a pro. Looking at the older boy with a hazy expression, he smirked cockily. 

"Daddy, you know I can take more than that." Luke's hands twirled Ashton's trying curls between his fingers. He nearly fluttered his lashes. 

Ashton grunted in response. His own cock was rubbing against Luke's thigh to prevent from passing out. Luke was making it so hard for Ashton to prep him. All the older boy wanted to do was get inside of his angel already. 

"Yeah, well I have to be careful." Ashton mumbled, kissing Luke's shoulder. 

"Mmm Ashy?" Luke whined, circling his hips. 

"What baby?" Ashton pressed the second finger inside. Luke grit his teeth to adjust, then proceeded to whine and whimper. The slow drag of friction against his velvety walls made him want to cream on his tummy. 

"You should fuck me in the locker rooms one day. Let Calum watch? Show everybody I'm yours." Luke panted. Ashton let out a moan into Luke's neck; his fingers managed to find the blonde's sweet spot. 

That made Luke's confidence disappear. His head tilted back, and he moaned. Ashton was so thankful that he had thick walls. 

"Fuck, Luke. Yeah, I'd love to fuck you in the locker room. With my clothes on. Smelling like me after. They all think you're so pretty, but they can't have you angel. Mine. Mine." Ashton scissored his fingers to stretch Luke. 

"I'm ready! I'm r-r-ready! Daddy please!" Luke was practically using Ashton's fingers like a cock. He was a desperate, filthy, little mess. 

"Okay, okay." Ashton kissed Luke softly. He gently pulled his fingers out, fiddling for the lube bottle. He squirted more into his already-wet hand. Pumping it up and down his erection to get it wet enough for Luke. 

Luke, like a slut, pressed back against Ashton's cock. The wet lube caused a slick sensation against his boy pussy. Some of it got on the jersey, along with pre-cum. 

"You ready? And you're okay?" Ashton rubbed hearts into Luke's hipbones. 

"Yes, plea-oh yes!" Luke was cut off by a moan as he felt Ashton entering him. It was slightly stinging inside the little seventeen year old. His blue eyes were watering a little, but then, Ashton angled slightly. Luke gasped. 

"Ride me, baby boy. Cmon." Ashton kissed Luke's open mouth. His mouth was always so soft and hot. Ashton throbbed inside of Luke at the thought of throat-fucking him. The twinky boy whimpered, slowly starting to roll his hips. 

Hips met Luke's ass as he got faster. Luke was a mess, whining and whimpering above Ashton. Each time the older boy would thrust his hips upward, a little "ah" would slip from Luke's parted lips. 

His neglected cock was aching against his tummy. Sometimes, he would pressed chest-to-chest against Ashton. And he would grind against his abs while still riding him like crazy. 

"You're so tight, sweetheart." Ashton grit his teeth. He held Luke's bum for support, and he let his cockhead brush against the younger boy's prostate each time he thrusted upwards. 

"For you, daddy!" Luke's bouncing caused the bed to squeak. He held the headboard, trying to be the best for Ashton. 

"Oh god, Luke. Luke..." Ashton warned when Luke tightened around him. Luke giggled and bit his lower lip. 

"What...you mean this?" His walls clenched around Ashton. Ashton's face flushed, and he almost came. 

"Y-Y-Yeah, stop. Daddy can't fucking breathe when you do that..." Ashton panted, almost writhing under Luke. 

Luke, of course, did it again. He loved seeing Ashton be responsive. Ashton moaned as Luke kept the pressure with a tortuous, slow pace. Their lips were almost kissing, Luke's bum was moving in a teasing circle. They were hot against each other's burning lips. Moans melting into the pink flesh. 

"L-Lu...baby, oh. Fucking speed up, oh my god," Ashton had to hold on to the jersey Luke was wearing to keep calm. 

Luke giggled and shhed Ashton. Continuing to torture him with slow gyrations. 

"Mmm Daddy. You'll have to do it yourself." Luke whispered. 

And of course, Ashton flipped their position. Luke was lying beautifully underneath him. Ashton could see his little nipples through the exposing fabric of that jersey. 

"I fucking will." Ashton muttered. He rolled his hips forward, getting faster as he began to get closer and closer to the edge. It was Luke's turn to moan and whine. He pressed his cheek into the soft pillows on Ashton's bed, taking his cock between his hands. He pumped himself and stared at Ashton above him. Big arms had caged around Luke's body, "God, your boy pussy is the best, baby. You're better than any other boy or girl. You've got the best body." Ashton felt himself growing closer. 

Luke did too, and he scratched at Ashton's bare back. 

"I need to cum! Can I cum, daddy?" Luke looked up with big blue eyes. A cute little blush flustered his nose and cheek bones. 

Ashton nodded, filling that sickening feeling in his lower abdomen.

"Cum with me, Luke. Cum for daddy." 

Ashton finished, spilling inside of Luke. His cum was dripping out of Luke he came so much. Luke was thrashing on the bed. Ashton had to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming. His cum soaked Ashton's football jersey. 

Luke's chest was rising and falling quickly. He winced when Ashton pulled out. The older boy's fingers scooped up the dripping cum, holding them up to Luke's mouth as a test. 

The sedated Luke happily sucked Ashton's fingers clean. He giggled and poked the older boy's tummy. 

"You're so wonderful, Ashy." He said, after swallowing the salty substance. 

"I love you, angel." Ashton promised. He carefully cleaned Luke's body beneath the jersey. He didn't care that it was stained. 

Luke and Ashton fell asleep in each other's arms. Luke had no more worries about being called a girl, as Adam was terrified to even show up to practice. And Luke was okay being called a slut, because he was Ashton's slut. 

Luke even kept his promise of being fucked in the locker room.


End file.
